This invention relates to an apparatus for handling tubulars. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus for centering tubular connections, applying torque to the tubular connections as well as breaking the tubular connection.
In the course of drilling wells, operators will find it necessary to threadedly connect and disconnect tubular strings. For instance, tubulars that are run into well bores will be required to be made up on the rig floor. As readily appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, operators will use specialized tools in order to create the necessary torque required to properly connect the tubulars.
Many problems have been experienced with prior art torque tools. For instance, in order to make up the box end to the pin end, the two tubulars must be properly aligned. Prior art tools have experienced significant problems with proper alignment. Also as appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, during the course of drilling, completing, or producing, an operator may use many different size tubulars. Hence, the jaws of the torque tools would have to be replaced, which is a time consuming and expensive operation due to high day rates charged by rigs.
Therefore, there is a need to have an apparatus for handling tubulars that can properly align a box end and pin end. There is also a need for an apparatus that can be used on tubulars that have varying outer diameters. There is also a need for an apparatus that is economical to manufacture and undemanding to maintain.